Teenage Seduction
by DorisMae
Summary: Ed meets a beautiful girl at the market and is instantly smitten with her. She seduces him and thus starts their wonderful love story! This was written for my cousin for Christmas. EdxOC. Also, rated M for a lime.
1. The Seduction Begins

My bunnies are bad! Well, here is chapter two.

* * *

Ed awoke to the scent of pancakes. He was groggy and delirious for only a brief moment. He yawned and looked around, registering his surroundings. Then, it hit him like a ton of bricks: he had spent the night over Eliza's.

He heard a faint humming and looked over from where he was lying on the couch. He did not remember when, but sometime during their rendezvous, the couch turned into a futon. Suddenly, a draft hit him and he realized he was naked. Everything came back to him about the night before.

"Eliza!" he called has he jumped up and pulled on his boxers.

She had already put on her blue nightie from the night previous. She chuckled and said, "Yes, Ed. I'm still here!"

"I've…never done anything like that before…" Ed's jaw slacked and his eyes widened as he replayed the night before in his mind.

She laughed again. "I suspected not. It was wonderful, wasn't it? Here, I made some pancakes."

Ed walked over to find semi-burnt pancakes in a pan. Eliza placed chocolate milk on the table. "I don't like milk…" he said.

"You have to drink milk if you want to have strong bones! Besides, chocolate milk is good!"

They quarreled for a bit. After compromising that Eliza got to drink Ed's milk if he got water, he ate the overdone pancakes with no complaints. When he was finished his meal, he glanced at the clock.

"Aw, Hell!" He yelled as he quickly placed his dishes in the sink.

"Is there something wrong?" Eliza asked politely.

"It's Al! He's going to be worried sick! Do you mind if I go and explain things to everyone then come back here for you? We can go on a date or something."

Eliza smiled. "That sounds wonderful! I think everyone should know of our love. It's real. It is. But I'll be waiting here for you; I have to get dressed and make myself look decent."

"You look beautiful, but alright. See ya!" Ed gave her a chaste kiss on the lips before he threw on his clothes and left for Al.

When he arrived, with a new-found pride, he threw open the door without knocking.

"Brother!" Al exclaimed as he stood up to embrace his brother.

"I am now a man." Ed grinned.

"Ed…" Winry spoke softly as she walked up to him. "Ed, why did you spend the night with a strange girl?"

"Winry, I have done things. I'm not a little kid anymore." Ed scoffed.

Winry looked down, almost shamefully. "Ed, please tell me you didn't do anything stupid or reckless."

Ed's eyes rolled. "Please. I love her, and I'm not about to leave her. I want to be there for her forever."

Before Ed could see what was coming, Winry slapped him hard across the face. "Ed, you are so immature! You know nothing about love, and you especially do not love this girl! You just met; there is absolutely no way that you even know enough to _like_ her, let alone love!"

"You don't know what you're talking about!" yelled Ed.

"Brother, she has a point. What if Eliza is a homunculus?"

"You take that back!" Ed snapped as he charged Al.

"I said 'what if'!" Al deftly avoided Ed's advance.

"A homunculus isn't capable of love, Al!" Ed countered.

Winry stepped in. "You know what, neither are you, Ed! So she's probably not a homunculus, but you certainly can't love each other."

"Just because you've never been in love doesn't mean I can't be!"

Before anyone else had a chance to respond, the door swung open. Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye walked through the door.

"Ah, glad to find the Elric brothers here," Roy said.

"Mustang?" Ed crinkled his noise. "What are you doing here?"

Mustang disregarded Ed's questions. "Boys, there is an emergency. We need you to come back to Central right away."

"But, we can't just leave!" Al whined.

"I can't! I have a woman who's waiting for me!" wailed Ed.

Pinako stepped away from the wall in which she had been standing by since Ed returned. "You will leave. You have to accept that you are part of the military, and they need you."

"Ed, please…just be careful." Winry gave him one last teary-eyed hug before they all said their quick goodbyes.

Ed couldn't stop thinking about Eliza. He felt guilty. He didn't know where she was going next, and there was nothing he could do. He was leaving. He had to leave. There was no point in trying to fight Mustang and his crew. They would catch him. He only could hope that she would understand, but, more importantly, that he would see her again.

* * *

I am probably going to finish long stories before I post them. Therefore, no one is waiting! I hate waiting, but I always make people wait.


	2. Ed's Boast

My bunnies are bad! Well, here is chapter two.

* * *

Ed awoke to the scent of pancakes. He was groggy and delirious for only a brief moment. He yawned and looked around, registering his surroundings. Then, it hit him like a ton of bricks: he had spent the night over Eliza's.

He heard a faint humming and looked over from where he was lying on the couch. He did not remember when, but sometime during their rendezvous, the couch turned into a futon. Suddenly, a draft hit him and he realized he was naked. Everything came back to him about the night before.

"Eliza!" he called has he jumped up and pulled on his boxers.

She had already put on her blue nightie from the night previous. She chuckled and said, "Yes, Ed. I'm still here!"

"I've…never done anything like that before…" Ed's jaw slacked and his eyes widened as he replayed the night before in his mind.

She laughed again. "I suspected not. It was wonderful, wasn't it? Here, I made some pancakes."

Ed walked over to find semi-burnt pancakes in a pan. Eliza placed chocolate milk on the table. "I don't like milk…" he said.

"You have to drink milk if you want to have strong bones! Besides, chocolate milk is good!"

They quarreled for a bit. After compromising that Eliza got to drink Ed's milk if he got water, he ate the overdone pancakes with no complaints. When he was finished his meal, he glanced at the clock.

"Aw, Hell!" He yelled as he quickly placed his dishes in the sink.

"Is there something wrong?" Eliza asked politely.

"It's Al! He's going to be worried sick! Do you mind if I go and explain things to everyone then come back here for you? We can go on a date or something."

Eliza smiled. "That sounds wonderful! I think everyone should know of our love. It's real. It is. But I'll be waiting here for you; I have to get dressed and make myself look decent."

"You look beautiful, but alright. See ya!" Ed gave her a chaste kiss on the lips before he threw on his clothes and went left for Al.

When he arrived, with a new-found pride, he threw open the door without knocking.

"Brother!" Al exclaimed as he stood up to embrace his brother.

"I am now a man." Ed grinned.

"Ed…" Winry spoke softly as she walked up to him. "Ed, why did you spend the night with a strange girl?"

"Winry, I have done things. I'm not a little kid anymore." Ed scoffed.

Winry looked down, almost shamefully. "Ed, please tell me you didn't do anything stupid or reckless."

Ed's eyes rolled. "Please. I love her, and I'm not about to leave her. I want to be there for her forever."

Before Ed could see what was coming, Winry slapped him hard across the face. "Ed, you are so immature! You know nothing about love, and you especially do not love this girl! You just met; there is absolutely no way that you even know enough to _like_ her, let alone love!"

"You don't know what you're talking about!" yelled Ed.

"Brother, she has a point. What if Eliza is a homunculus?"

"You take that back!" Ed snapped as he charged Al.

"I said 'what if'!" Al deftly avoided Ed's advance.

"A homunculus isn't capable of love, Al!" Ed countered.

Winry stepped in. "You know what, neither are you, Ed! So she's probably not a homunculus, but you certainly can't love each other."

"Just because you've never been in love doesn't mean I can't be!"

Before anyone else had a chance to respond, the door swung open. Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye walked through the door.

"Ah, glad to find the Elric brothers here," Roy said.

"Mustang?" Ed crinkled his noise. "What are you doing here?"

Mustang disregarded Ed's questions. "Boys, there is an emergency. We need you to come back to Central right away."

"But, we can't just leave!" Al whined.

"I can't! I have a woman who's waiting for me!" wailed Ed.

Pinako stepped away from the wall in which she had been standing by since Ed returned. "You will leave. You have to accept that you are part of the military, and they need you."

"Ed, please…just be careful." Winry gave him one last teary-eyed hug before they all said their quick goodbyes.

Ed couldn't stop thinking about Eliza. He felt guilty. He didn't know where she was going next, and there was nothing he could do. He was leaving. He had to leave. There was no point in trying to fight Mustang and his crew. They would catch him. He only could hope that she would understand, but, more importantly, that he would see her again.

* * *

I am probably going to finish long stories before I post them. Therefore, no one is waiting! I hate waiting, but I always make people wait.


	3. After Five Years

I hate making chapter titles and story titles. They're always so corny. Well, at least, mine are. So, I skipped pointless stuff and just wrote about how they haven't seen each other in five years. Hopefully this does not affect the deepness of the story. Well, you do have to squint to see the deepness, anyway.

* * *

It has been five years since we have last seen Ed and his crew. He has not seen, nor heard from, Eliza in all of that time. He has thought about her every day, but nobody talks about her. The only ones that knew about her were Ed, Al, Winry, and Pinako anyway.

He and Al were aimlessly wandering around Central City on a short break. They decided to go into a local café. In doing such, Ed rekindled his hatred for milk.

Later, they decided to go back to headquarters to speak with Roy Mustang about what to do next.

"Sorry, boys," Mustang said as they tried to enter his office. "Your break will have to last a bit longer than anticipated. I have a date. She's the most down to earth woman I have ever met."

"Lucky you can even say you have a date." Jean Havoc puffed on his cigarette in between words.

"See ya later." Mustang left without another word.

"He's such a bastard." Ed confided to Al as they exited on the stairs leading out of the headquarters. "He gets to run around dating woman when he took away my only girl."

"Brother, please." Al tried to comfort him. "Winry was right; you couldn't have possibly loved her after only meeting her for one day.

"Well, maybe not, Al. Maybe it doesn't sound true, but I think it was this time. A 'love at first sight' sorta thing. I think about her all throughout the day." Ed's voice was smooth as he spoke.

"Well, if you put it that way, I suppose it could be true." Al suddenly started shaking back and forth.

"The Hell's a matter with you?"

"Why don't we ask around to try and find her? Let's put aside our search for the philosopher's stone and find her instead!" Al exclaimed with excitement in his voice.

Ed contemplated this for a while. He stood staring at Al. He actually didn't get a chance to reply because Jean Havoc burst out of the Central Command Headquarters.

"Ah, yes! The Elric brothers!" Havoc walked down to them and slung his arm over Ed's shoulder. "How'd you boys like to do some scouting for me?"

"If it's to find you a woman, count us out." Ed huffed.

"No! Well, not exactly. I just want to know who Mustang's got a date with." Havoc paused to puff on his cigarette. "You see, I want to make sure he's not stealing my beloved Grace again."

"Grace? Isn't that the girl you've asked out thirty-seven times?" Al innocently asked.

"It was only thirty-six times, thank you very much." Havoc took a deep breath before continuing. "But yes, that Grace. Will you boys please just help me find her! I mean… I mean find out who Mustang is dating."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. We'll ask around." Ed began to walk away when Havoc stopped him yet again.

"I want to go with you now." Havoc said with a nervous tone to his voice.

Ed sighed. "Very well."

The three boys walked into the heart of the city. It was then that they noticed a freaky, long-haired man crawling around the streets wearing an infant's onesie.

"What the Hell is that?" Ed exclaimed rather loudly.

Al tried to quiet him. "Brother, please! That is clearly a man dressed as a baby."

"Yeah, but why?"

Before Al had a chance to answer, Jean Havoc walked straight up to the "adult-baby," and started screaming.

"Have you seen my Grace!?" He cried.

"Unhand me." The man hissed.

"Toguro!" A frizzy brunette came running up to them. "Oh, who are these men? They're so cute." She attempted to snuggle up to Havoc who abruptly pushed her away.

"Your name is Toguro?" Ed asked the man, ignoring the girl.

The man sat hugging his knees. "Elder Toguro, my boy. I'm called Elder Toguro."

"Then, 'Elder Toguro,' who the Hell is this chick?"

The girl interjected. "I'm Mae Beatrice Ferrocia, but everyone calls me Maeby!"

Maeby's frizzy hair was held back only by a thick headband. It was dark brown with her skin slightly lighter. She had brown eyes. She wore a short, gray plaid miniskirt with a low-cut purple camisole on top. She had a nice figure, albeit she owned a flat chest.

Elder Toguro was a thin, creepy old man. He looked like the type that one would try to avoid during the night. He wore a red onesie. He had long, gray hair. His and Maeby's hair looked the same aside from the hair color. His skin was as white as snow.

"Yes, very good," said Havoc. "Have you seen a woman named Grace? She's beautiful."

"No," Maeby scooted closer to him. "But if you don't find her, you can always date me."

Havoc let out an exasperated gasp. "Date you? What makes you even think I was dating her?"

"Oh, well I just assumed." Maeby chuckled. "If you're not taken, then certainly you don't oppose to me."

"This is ridiculous." Ed turned and walked away. Al and Havoc followed him.

"Wait!" Maeby called as she ran to them. "I didn't even get to ask about the person in the suit of armor!"

"I'm Al! Pleased to meet you, Maeby!" Al extended his arm to shake her hand.

"Eek!" Maeby shrieked and ran behind Havoc. "It wants to touch me! I know every boy wants a piece of me, but one at a time!"

Al looked sullenly down, but said nothing further.

"Yeah, go back with Elder Toguro." Ed said.

"No! I can't go back! He doesn't know how to treat a woman!" Fake tears welled up in Maeby's eyes. "He always wants me to help out around the house, but I don't want to! I'm too busy studying and playing sports!"

Al remained civil. "What sports do you play, and what do you study?"

Maeby's fake tears disappeared as she walked next to Al and hugged him. "You know, every sport. I love to run. And I study everything, too. I'm really smart."

"Well," Jean inquired, "if you're so smart, then do you know where Grace could be?"

"If I was running from a man, I would hide in the arms of another man. I'm really good at hiding."

"Baloney!" Ed shouted. "You're a liar, that's what you are. I saw you running to Elder Toguro. You were uncoordinated."

"Just stop!" Maeby's fake tears returned.

"Hey, Maeby." Jean Havoc had the best idea. "I know where we could find you a man."

"A man for Maeby? Tell!"

"Well, if you help us find Grace, you can date a military man."

"Oh, sir! You're so kind! Of course I'll date you."

Jean nervously itched his ear. "No, not me. You can date Colonel Roy Mustang."

Maeby instantly shouted, "Yay! Oh, but what was your name? And the little one's?"

"Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc at your service." Havoc bowed.

"'Little one'!? That better not mean me!" Ed scolded.

"Brother, please! His name is Ed," said Al.

"You're cute! Size doesn't matter, anyway! Well, some size matters. Erm, height doesn't matter. Hahaha!" Maeby winked at him.

"Riiiight. Let's just go find Mustang and Grace." Ed said.

Havoc panicked once again. "I told you: we're not looking for Grace! Stop!"

"Ooh, who is Grace?" Maeby asked. Ed motioned for her to be quiet, but she didn't acknowledge his gesture. "Is she your crush? Does she not notice you?"

"Enough! We're going," Jean Havoc replied has he turned on his heel.

"Where are we going, Lieutenant?" Al questioned as they walked through the city.

"Don't worry about it."

They walked in a tense silence for a bit before Ed saw a rather popular café.

"Is that where you think they are? What was the point of us wondering around if you knew where they'd be!?" Ed said furiously.

"Their date wasn't until four…and it's four now…" Havoc replied with a sheepish grin.

"O-M-G! STALKER!" Maeby shrieked

Instead of yelling, Ed put his hands on his head and continued his walk to the café.

When they finally got to the café, they stopped to briefly devise a plan.

"Okay, here's the drill," Havoc started. "Ed and Al go in to distract Mustang, then we send Maeby in to be his next date while I swap out Grace."

Ed held up his hands to halt the operation. "Wait, do we even know if Grace is in there? Hell, do we even know if Mustang's in there?"

"Look through the window for him, Brother!" Al suggested.

"And hurry, please," cheered Maeby. "I can't wait to go on a date with a military man. I'm very pretty."

Ed sauntered up to the large, rectangular café window. He peeked through. He saw Roy Mustang almost immediately. Mustang was sipping a coffee. It appeared that he was talking because his lips were moving, and he was showing off his State Alchemist watch. He was dressed in his usual military garb.

It was who he was with that startled Ed. Instead of seeing some random girl, Ed saw a beautiful girl whom he had previously fallen in love with. There sat Eliza in her signature blue. Her dress hugged her curves. Her body shape was slightly different than from what Ed remembered. Her breasts were plumper, and it appeared as if she gained a little weight. She wasn't overweight by any means; she just wasn't the thin, bodacious seductress anymore. She was now a voluptuous beauty.

She was smiling, but her eyes said otherwise. They seemed glazed over and distant—like her thoughts were elsewhere. She brought her hand up to her mouth to shyly hide a giggle. In that instant, her eyes darted up to meet Ed. They lingered a second before she brought them back to stare intently at the table, a small blush ghosting on her cheeks. Roy Mustang appeared to be concerned at this, but Ed quickly raced back to join the others.

"Did you seem 'em?" Havoc asked while sitting against the café.

"What the Hell was that?" Ed yelled, grabbing Havoc by his collar. "That was _not _Grace. Mustang was with someone else!"

"I thought you didn't know Grace, Brother!" Al spake in defense of Jean.

"I just know it wasn't Grace!" Ed took a few deep breaths.

Havoc gave Ed a questioning look, then spied through the window himself. "No, no that's not Grace. It's her sister."

Ed opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Al and Maeby ran to the window to see for themselves.

"HE'S HOT!" Maeby wailed.

"Brother, it's—!" Before Al could finish, Colonel Mustang saw him, gave him a sharp look, and promptly stood from his seat. Al was taken aback. Mustang said something to Eliza then hurriedly walked out of the café to where the crew was settled.

"What is the meaning of all this?" Roy yelled as he opened the door.

Ed was still trying to comprehend Eliza being there. Al was ashamed that he was the one who was caught. Jean was desperately trying to hide behind Al, and Maeby was practically swooning.

"Colonel, you are so attractive." Maeby said as she tried to hang onto his arm.

Without so much as trying to shake her away, Mustang addressed Havoc. "Lieutenant Jean Havoc, are you spying on my dates and me again?"

Havoc shakily stepped out from behind Al. "No, no! Of course not, Colonel…"

"And, Fullmetal, didn't I tell you to take a break?"

"We were going to break at the café!" Al responded with a cover.

"Touché." Mustang paused before speaking again. "I'm on a date with a fine girl, so I really should be getting back."

Ed jumped to attention. He was about to scold Mustang when the door swung open again. Eliza quickly stepped up to Roy, without even facing Ed. "Thanks for a lovely time, Colonel, but I need to go home."

She tried to sprint away, but Ed would not let her get away so easily. She turned down a barren ally before Ed caught up to her. "Eliza!" he exclaimed.

They both didn't speak for a while after. Eliza panted lightly from running, and Ed gazed at her, soaking her in. Ed had grown taller than Eliza by a decent margin. Eliza shifted uncomfortably and would not look at Ed.

Ed finally broke the silence. "You look nice."

It took Eliza a few awkward seconds to process what Ed had said. "Oh…thank you. You do, too."

"Look, I'm sorry for running off." Ed took a step closer to her, but she took a step back. "I don't want to make excuses, but Mustang sent me on an important military job. I wanted to—no, I tried to tell you, but no one would let me. I have been thinking about you every day since then. I'm so glad that Fate has given us another chance to be together. I mean, if you'll forgive me."

Eliza closed her eyes hard before softly opening them. "Ed, I forgive you. In fact, I never held it against you. You told me you were in the military. While I find it cute that you were thinking about me, don't you think we were foolish? We were two hormonal teenagers. What we did was…instinct, I suppose. We didn't love each other. There is no way we could have."

"No!" Ed's voice rose only slightly. He took another step to her, and she took another step back, this time her back hit the wall. "It's possible. We could have loved each other. Even if we weren't actually in love back then, we could give it another chance and see where it goes! Please." Ed's voice was starting to get shaky.

A few tears rolled down Eliza's cheeks. "It pains me to see you like this, but I don't feel the same. Where I am now—I just can't be with someone in the military. I would appreciate it if you didn't pursue me. That would be selfish after I asked against it. Goodbye, Ed."

Before Eliza had a chance to run off, Ed grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head against the wall. "Just one more kiss before you go," he said.

"Ed, it wouldn't be wise to—"

Ed leaned in and kissed her. It was meaningful and light. He wrapped his left arm around her waist to feel her against him one last time. He broke the kiss for a second before giving her another. This time, he ran his tongue across her bottom lip to further deepen the kiss. She didn't react, and instead wiggled free of the light grip and pushed him away.

"I will miss you, but it has to be this way. It's better for everyone." Eliza began to walk away when Ed grabbed her hand once again.

He spun her around with tears welling up in his eyes. "Just tell me one thing. Is there someone else? Is there another man in your life?"

"There is." Tears now freely flowed from her eyes. "There is another person in my life that needs me more than you. I have to leave." She turned and ran; this time Ed let her go.

After he saw Eliza running past, Al walked into the alley to join his brother. Al hugged him. The two didn't say anything as they walked to their temporary housing in Central.

* * *

Oh, it's getting serious now. I always overly criticize my writing, so I honestly think this is sort of terrible...but I also don't think that I can do better. I ALSO FEEL WEIRD BECAUSE I AM GRACE! THE GIRL HAVOC IS LOOKING FOR IS ME. Elder Toguro is from _Yu Yu Hakusho_.


	4. The Truth Comes Out

As I said, I am in this. I need to apologize. I love Jean Havoc so much, and my inner-fangirl came out when I wrote about myself... I am so embarrassed...

* * *

Havoc was making his nightly round to Grace's house. He did this religiously. He would knock on her door with a bouquet of flowers only to be kicked out and told never to return. He always did return, though, and she always, secretly, put the flowers in a vase on her table. "I don't want to waste good flowers!" was always her excuse.

Havoc knocked on the door—four quick knocks was his signature.

From inside the house, Eliza jumped up to peek out the window.

"Who is it?" Grace called from her lounging position on a chair, even though she knew the answer.

"It's Jean Havoc again!" Eliza answered.

"Tell him to go away. I don't want to speak to him."

"Alright!" Eliza went to open the door.

As if on cue, Grace stopped Eliza before she even touched the door's knob. Grace said, "No, you're too soft. I'll do it." Eliza lightly chuckled to herself.

Grace swung the door open with great velocity and determination. "What do you want? I told you to stop coming to my house."

Like always, Havoc took a moment to soak in her radiance. Grace was clad in a rather low-cut red blouse that showed off her massive bosom that would put Lust to shame. She also sported cut-off sweat pants, for she vowed to never wear pants that came below the knee unless absolutely necessary. "Wow, you are such a goddess," was his response.

Grace's expression was still flat. Her brow furrowed slightly, and her mouth just a tad turned down into a small scowl. "That doesn't answer my question, and I suggest you answer it quick lest I have to beat you up again." Grace smirked. Eliza audibly laughed from just inside the house.

"That was one time!" Havoc fussed.

Grace's frown returned. "You still didn't answer me…"

"Oh, right!" Havoc said nervously. "What was the question?"

Grace sighed. "Seriously, leave." She began to shut the door as Havoc threw his arm out to intercept the door.

"Wait, Grace!" He held the flowers up. "I brought you flowers because you're beautiful, smart, strong, powerful, funny—"

Before he could finish, Grace snatched the flowers from his grasp and slammed the door in his face. Jean Havoc was used to this.

"And I wanted to see if you would like to go on a date with me!" He yelled from outside.

Grace did not respond to him. Eliza, however, went back to the door. "I actually should probably say something to him," she said. Grace simply nodded with a grim look on her face.

When she opened the door, Havoc was already starting to walk away. He looked deflated.

"Lieutenant!" Eliza yelled. He turned, and she grabbed his arm and pulled him a little further away from the house. "I have a feeling she'll listen in, but I want to talk to you."

"Is this about that awkward moment with Ed earlier? And please, call me Jean."

"Sort of." Eliza blushed and looked down. "How is he?"

"I'm sorry?" Havoc asked, surprise coating his words.

"Ed. How is Ed? What has Ed been up to? How _is_ he?"

Havoc squinted in eyes in accusation. "I'm not exactly an expert when it comes to these things, but it seems to me as though you're interested in him."

Eliza spoke quickly yet smoothly. "Lieutenant, I understand if you don't want to tell me anything, but I have a past with Ed that I'd rather not discuss. If you wouldn't mind, may you please tell me what Ed has been doing with his life? For reasons better left unsaid, I am interested."

"You know, it's funny. I think that Ed has been talking about you for a few years now. Nonstop. He really does seem to care for you." Havoc put his arm on her shoulder.

"I just…" Tears started falling from her eyes as she sobbed heavily.

"Shh, shh," he whispered as he pulled her into a hug.

"I wish my sister would just date you already!" Eliza managed out in between gasps. "You're so sweet."

"I didn't even do anything."

Eliza's tears ceased to fall, for an idea was forming in her head. "Maybe we could make her jealous."

Havoc's curiosity got the best of him. "How so…?"

"What if we went on a date?" Eliza chuckled before she thought about it. "On second thought, it's so ridic—"

"THAT WOULD BE AMAZING!" Havoc gripped her shoulders and lightly shook her to his voice. "Grace would realize her true feelings! I'll get you tomorrow for dinner!"

Eliza smiled and hugged him again. With her face snuggled into his chest, she sniffled a bit before saying, "But really, how about Ed?"

Havoc wrapped one arm behind her back and the other cradled her head. "Ed is…he is on an important mission. He and Al look more or less the same as they did the last time you saw them."

"I guess Al still wears his suit of armor."

"Huh? Oh…yes…but moving on, they have grown in their maturity. Ed is still rash, but he has such a nice heart. A real good sense of justice and what not."

Eliza sniffed again. "Did I make the right choice?"

"Huh? Right choice? What do you mean?"

"You know…saying that I never want to see him again?"

"I don't think so. I don't know why you said that."

Eliza shifted uncomfortably under Havoc's hold. "There is a really good reason. If he got back together with me, I'm scared that it would end his life as a State Alchemist."

"Why?"

Eliza grunted and, imagining that he was Ed's, rubbed her face on Jean's chest. When she realized it wasn't Ed, she gasped and pushed Jean away. "Well, I need to go back to the house. Grace and my boy need me. Thanks for this chat. I am so sorry that I wasted your time."

"Yeah…" Havoc thought for a moment. "Your son—his name is Edward, correct?"

Eliza's eyes quickly darted to the ground, and she nodded slowly.

"And he is about four years old, right?"

Tears welled up in her eyes, and she turned and ran.

"I'll keep my mouth shut about all of this! See you tomorrow!"

Eliza stood outside of her door before she went in. She wanted to clear her face of any sign of tears. When she felt herself ready, she hesitantly reached for the handle; the door opened before she so much as touched it.

Grace greeted her with a prominent frown. "You should not have told him about all of your business. It is none of his concern, and frankly, if you truly did not want anyone to find out, you would not tell anyone."

"I need someone to talk to! I can't pretend it never happen!" Despite all of her effort, she started crying again.

"I hate it when you cry. You know what? What you do with your life doesn't even matter to me."

Before Grace had a chance to continue, Eliza's pride and joy tottered around the corner rubbing his eyes.

"Eddie, darling!" Eliza rushed to embrace him. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I heard Mommy crying!" Edward Junior mumbled. He looked like a mini replica of his father.

Eliza said nothing but hugged him. Grace watched them both with an indifferent gaze. They hugged for a long time. Finally, Eliza planted a kiss on his forehead and led him off to bed.

* * *

This part is so sappy, though. I AM STILL EMBARRASSED ABOUT THE PART WITH ME. Ya know, half of the time, even I don't understand what the characters in my story do or why they do it. It's part of the fun. The Eddie part probably wasn't even shocking to you, the reader.


	5. The Reconnection

I made up rules that I am pretty sure the military does not actually have to make my story work. I have no regrets. I made myself the biggest creep around, but that's very of true Also, I will not actually take a child anywhere, so do not ask.

Also, there is a FAR MORE DESCRIPTIVE lime in this chapter. I feel so ashamed. Not really though.

* * *

Jean Havoc arrived promptly at 5:30 p.m. at Eliza's house. Earlier that day, they met up and finalized their dinner plans.

Eliza opened the door before he knocked, for she saw him through the window.

"Hurry before Grace gets home!" Eliza wailed as she shut the door and ran to Jean.

"Where is Eddie?" Jean asked, looking around for Eliza's boy child.

"I—somehow—convinced Grace to take him to the market. That's why they're not here."

"I thought Grace hated children."

"She does."

"Oh."

"I don't know if she's more open because Eddie is her nephew or because he's well behaved, but today she did mention something about 'needing an innocent face to carry out risky tasks.'"

"That sounds about right!" Jean Havoc laughed. "Anyway, let's go!"

Their plan was simple: "secretly" go on a date, and Grace, an accomplished stalker, would find them easily when she got home. Then, of course, Grace would realize that she loved Jean, and they would get married and live happily ever after. It was seemingly foolproof.

Jean, not having time to change, was still wearing his military uniform. Eliza was in a sultry, tight satin dress. It was blue with daisies on the bustier across the chest and on the bottom.

They went to the infamous café. Eliza was hesitant at first, since this was the place that she saw Ed for the first time in years, but agreed that they did have delicious food.

They sat down and chatted about various things. Mostly, Havoc asked questions about Eddie and how Eliza had coped without Ed for so many years.

At the Central Command Headquarters, however, Roy Mustang was throwing a hissy fit.

"You will never understand, Fullmetal!" Mustang wailed. "Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc has _never _been able to keep a girl for longer than a week, and now he's dating my potential lover? The way he sauntered in and told me that he was going on a date made me sick! If he thinks that he can get her into his pants just because he works for me, I will torch him on the spot! I'm almost certain that the bastard is a virgin, anyway."

"Why are you telling me this?" Ed asked without much interest.

"You saw how smoking hot that girl was. You know how average Havoc is. They're not in the same league. I mean, that girl has placed second in the 'Big Sister' Contest for a couple of years now. Coincidentally, her real big sister has placed first."

Ed's interest perked up for a moment. "'Big Sister' Contest?"

Roy shifted slightly uncomfortably. "It is not important what 'Big Sisters' were being judged. Anyway, do you think it's fair for them to date?"

Ed was half listening again. "Yeah…"

Roy grabbed Ed's collar. "Listen to me, Edward. I need your help. We are going to break up their never-to-be-romantic outing right now."

Ed's mind started turning. Slowly, he registered everything that Mustang had said. "Wait…if I met her…are you talking about Eliza?"

"Yeah, I think that was her name. Now let's go." Mustang, still holding Ed's collar, dragged him through the hall.

"Eliza isn't even yours! She's mine!"

Mustang didn't listen to him and kept walking, with Ed muttering complaints the whole way.

Grace was the first to turn up at the café. She stormed in and ran to Eliza and Havoc's table. "What is this?" she asked with a surprisingly calm voice.

"I'm on a date with Jean!" Eliza answered with a cheery smile.

Havoc was embarrassed that his ladylove actually caught him, and did not say anything. He blushed and stared hard at the table.

"Why?" Grace added more sharpness to her speech.

"'Why'…" Eliza repeated. She looked at Havoc for an answer, but he was still refusing the make eye contact with anyone.

"Eliza," Grace said, "is this a sad attempt at making me 'realize my true feelings for Havoc'?"

"How did you…?"

Grace sighed. "You couldn't have truly believed that I wouldn't know. But Havoc made a fateful mistake. You slipped to Colonel Mustang that you were going on a date, did you not?"

Jean's eyes flickered to Grace's, a blush still on his face. "How did you know?"

"He and Edward are on their way over here right now. I'm afraid that it may be too late…" Grace's eyes flashed to the large window in which Al was discovered previously.

Eliza shrieked and stood up. Grace went over to the door to open it for the men.

Eliza ran past Ed. Ed hesitated before reaching an arm out to grab her, but she zoomed by. It was Grace who caught her at the door.

"Stop running away!" Grace yelled as she pried Eliza's fingers off of the door frame.

Roy Mustang ignored the girls and went up to Haovc who was, once again, blushing and looking at the table. "Second Lieutenant Havoc, no dating your superior's girlfriends!"

"She's not your superior!" Havoc called out before he realized what he said. "I mean…I mean she's not your girlfriend…" he finished lamely.

"Yeah," Ed said, standing next to Eliza and Grace. "Mustang, remember how I have been talking about my love for five years? Yeah, well, this is her."

"Fine, I don't need this. I have more important things to do. There are plenty of other girls. Hey, Grace, are you single?" Mustang put his arm around Grace's shoulders.

Grace scowled and was about to respond when Havoc jumped up and went on attack mode and tackled Mustang.

"Get the Hell off of me!" Mustang roared as he rolled Havoc off of himself.

"If I can't touch Grace, no one can!" Havoc was about to tackle Mustang again when Grace stepped in between them. She had handed Eliza off to Ed.

"Jean, come with me." She grabbed Havoc's hand and led him away. Jean Havoc went silent and a deep blush appeared on his cheeks. Mustang scoffed, stood up, brushed himself off, and went on his way with as much pride as he could muster.

Ed was awkwardly holding Eliza's arm by the doorway of the café. The owner walked up to them. "I'm going to have to ask you folks to leave," he said.

Ed nodded and ungracefully led Eliza outside.

"So…" Ed tried to make conversation.

"Ed, take me home." Eliza whimpered.

"Wha—?"

"I said take me home." Eliza was firmer this time.

"Where do you live? Didn't you once tell me that you move place to place?" Ed managed a small chuckle.

"Not anymore. I'll lead you." She squeezed his hand started to her house.

The walk to her house was very quiet. It wasn't an awkward sort of quiet. It was peaceful.

They arrived at her house, and she opened the door. Inside, Grace and Havoc sat at the table.

Grace glanced at Ed and Eliza. "Jean and I are getting married." Havoc smiled like an idiot, still with his blush.

Even though Eliza had very serious matters to discuss with Ed, she was still happy for her sister. "I'm so happy! I knew that this day would come. You two are meant for each other."

"Yes. It does seem that way." Grace looked at them again, sipped her apple cider, and stood up. "Jean, we need to go. If you're good, I'll let you buy me something."

"Hallelujah!" Havoc cried. "I promise I'll be good, my love!" He ran with her out of the door.

Eliza wasted no time once her sister and soon to be brother-in-law were gone. She was still holding Ed's hand, and led him towards the bedrooms.

Ed immediately got the wrong idea. "Eliza, I don't know if we should become intimate again so soon. Besides, didn't you want to remain broken up?"

Eliza laughed despite her situation. "No, silly. We're not going to 'become intimate again.' There is something I have to show you from the last time. Well, I should say 'someone.'"

Ed's breath caught in his throat. His first thought was that there was another man. He remembered what Eliza had said about another person needing her.

She reached the bedroom door and stopped. Slowly, she lifted her hand to the door and turned the knob.

"Mama!" Eddie looked up from where he was playing on the floor. He stumbled to her and hugged her legs. He looked up to Ed.

Ed mumbled incoherent things as his mind tried to process what was happening.

"I named him Edward after his daddy." Eliza said.

Shaking, Ed crouched down and closely examined Edward, Jr. Eddie curiously stared back at Ed, very unsure of what to think of this strange man.

Eliza shyly smiled. "We call him Eddie because calling him anything else reminded me too much of you…"

Ed's vision became a little blurry as his eyes filled up with tears. "I'm so sorry. I'm so stupid. I'm such an idiot." He put his hands over his eyes and sobbed.

"Eddie, do you mind playing by yourself for a little longer?" Eliza cooed to Eddie.

Eddie didn't have a chance to respond before Jean Havoc came crashing through the door. He said, "Grace said that I should bring Eddie on our date. I don't know why, but she told me to get him without saying a word to anyone. Dammit! I already failed. Just give me the child."

Eliza inwardly smiled at her sister's stalker abilities and handed Eddie off to Jean. "Thank you."

Jean nodded and noticed Edward on the ground. He was about to say something when he remember Grace's orders, so he ran out.

"Let's go to the living room." Eliza gripped Ed's arm and gently accompanied him to her living room couch.

Ed was still silently sobbing. Tears were streaming down his face. He was like that for a few minutes with Eliza patting his back and rubbing his hands.

"You know," she started. "It isn't actually sad. You shouldn't cry. I am extremely grateful for Eddie." A loud inhale came from Ed. "Eddie showed me the meaning of actual love. However, he is also the reason why we can never be together. Ed, if the military were to find out that you had a son out of wedlock and abandoned the mother…"

"Would they really kick me out because of that?" Ed managed out between sobs.

"I believe that they would. But Eddie's wonderful. He reminds me more of a calmer you. You know, I only met Al a couple of times, but I think that Eddie acts more like him. He looks exactly you, though."

Ed sniffed. He ran his sleeve across his face and dried his tears. "I don't care if I do lose my military privileges. Eliza, I want to marry you. I know you said before that there is no way we could have loved each other or whatnot, but I can't leave you like this. I won't. You and Eddie—my son needs me. He is my son, and I have not been in his life at all. Regardless of how he was conceived, he is mine, and I need to take responsibility."

"Ed, you didn't know. It's not like you left us on purpose. I found out that I was pregnant and moved in with my sister."

"Were you in Central this whole time? I had no idea…"

"Honestly, neither did I. I mean, I did not know that you were here."

Ed quickly turned around and kissed her. "I love you and I want to marry you," he whispered as he pulled back.

"I do love you, too." Eliza smiled a little.

Deciding against bring up marriage so soon for a third time, he leaned in and kissed her. Their kiss quickly became heated. Ed pulled back until their lips were scarcely touching. Panting lightly, he whispered, "Why don't we do it on the bed this time?"

Although she didn't exactly know why, Ed's words made Eliza's blood go hot. "Oh, Ed…"

Ed scooped her up bridal style and carried her into her bedroom. He placed her on her queen sized bed and sat straddling her. Eliza peered at him through half lidded eyes and bit her bottom lip. He leaned in again and kissed her. He ran his tongue across her bottom lip. Playing hard to get, Eliza denied him access.

Ed growled hungrily. He sneaked his flesh hand around Eliza's round bottom and gave it a firm squeeze. Eliza gasped, and Ed used this opportunity to let his tongue explore her mouth. While his left hand was still massaging her butt, his automail arm joined it. Eliza moaned into their kiss.

Ed pulled back to breathe, and Eliza wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body into him. Ed's hands left her behind and they were set to removing her dress. "How do you take this off?" he breathlessly asked.

"There's a zipper on the back." Eliza flipped over without him asking.

Ed unzipped her dress and noticed that she was not wearing a bra. "What a naughty girl…" Ed decided to experiment. He kissed all across her back, his hands tapping up and down her sides.

Eliza giggled from his hands, and her own reached behind her to push him away. Ed silently pulled himself back. Eliza flipped herself from underneath Ed so that she was facing him again. Ed took the sides of the dress and slid it off, her bouncing breasts flopping out, finally free.

Ed's eyes darkened at the sight of them, and he set to work massaging them. "How I've missed these…" he said in a deep, lustful voiced.

Eliza probably would have laughed if she was thinking clearly. Instead she moaned into Ed's touch. She tangled her fingers through Ed's hair as he began to kiss her neck. "Ah! Ed!" Eliza moaned.

"Mm…I love it when you say my name. I want you to say it again." Ed's mouth left her neck and instead started suckling on Eliza's hardened nipple.

"EDWARD!" she wailed as he started to nibble lightly. He pulled back, a strand of saliva still on her breast.

"Would you mind if I…tried something?" He asked as he stared at her.

Eliza squirmed under his gaze. "You don't have to ask; I trust you."

Ed nodded and grabbed her boobs once again. He smooshed them together, and stuck his face in between them. Ed moved his face back and forth and motor boated Eliza's generous melons. Eliza moaned and gasped Ed's name as he moved. He was panting, and his was face was flushed when he finally moved away. "Hell yes…"

"Ed," she begged, "please let's just get on with it!"

Ed prepared himself for taking her again. Their love making was sincere yet rough, and they did it three times in a row before they both passed out from fatigue.

Eliza awoke the next morning slightly disoriented. She did not wonder why she was naked (she slept naked every night), but she was curious as to why there was a warm lump lying next to her. Then she realized it was Ed.

"What time is it!?" she yelled as she shook Ed to wake him.

"Oh, good. I thought that last night was a dream." He leaned up and pecked her on the lips.

She kissed back, pulled away, and furrowed her brow. "Where do you think Grace is? And Eddie? You don't…you don't think they heard us, do you?"

"Relax," said Ed as he stretched his body. "I haven't even known Grace for a week, and even I know that she anticipated a reunion like this. She probably spent the night somewhere—with Eddie."

"Well, I do want to be up and dressed before she gets home!" Eliza got out of bed. Upon seeing her naked body getting dressed, Ed started to replay the night before in his mind. He quickly shook those thoughts away, however.

"So, when are we going to get married?"

Eliza, having already put on her panties, dropped her bra before she had a chance to put it on. "Ed, I can't have you losing your job because of me." She bent down to pick up her bra, and Ed got a nice view of Eliza's sweet cheeks.

"We'll meet with Mustang today, then." Ed got up and got dressed as well.

Almost as if on cue, as soon as they walked into the kitchen, the door opened. Grace and Havoc and Eddie walked in.

Startled, Eliza asked, "Where were you?"

"I spent the night over Havoc's. Eddie was with us." Grace nonchalantly answered.

"Grace and I actually slept together!" Havoc was beaming.

"I don't believe that you two s-slept together…" Eliza was blushing, and she replayed her and Ed sleeping together the night previous in her head.

"We did!" Havoc countered. "I was so surprised. Instead of sleeping on the couch, she actually allowed me to sleep _next_ to her. The best part is, it wasn't even by her feet. She let me sleep on the floor immediately to her right. I was a very happy man last night."

Grace motioned for him to be quiet. "We let Eddie have the couch. He was very excited to have a slumber party in Jean's apartment."

Eliza looked around. "Where is Eddie now?"

"He's with Al." Grace replied. "Anyway, we would like to go with you when you approach the colonel."

Ed did not question how she knew about their meeting. He did ask about Al though. "Al agreed to watch the—I mean my kid?" Ed blushed when he said "my." Jean and Eliza swayed uncomfortably.

"He likes children. What a sweet heart, if he had a heart. Is that not why the tin man went to the wizard?" Not elaborating any further, Grace pulled out a bag. "This is for you two. It has your breakfast. You shall eat as you walk."

Although not understanding Grace's reference to wizards, Eliza nodded and took the bag. She opened it to find two biscuits. "Only two measly biscuits?" Eliza whined.

Ignoring her, they all set out to Central Command to meet with Roy Mustang about Ed's situation.

They met with Mustang, and Ed explained his situation to him.

"I can't believe that you would sleep around like that…" Mustang sighed.

"You sleep around all the time!" Ed slammed his hands on Mustang's desk.

"Ed, I have not fathered a child. If I did, I would at least take responsibility."

"You were the reason why I couldn't!" Ed's fingers curled into a fist.

"Do you know how bad this makes the military look?"

"No one even knows about it!"

"Ed, this is a serious offense. Having a child out of wedlock and then abandoning the mother…"

Grace gently scooted Ed out of the way. "Roy—may I call you that?—I do hope you consider letting Ed off the hook."

Mustang's eyes narrowed. "Why should I?"

Grace chuckled. "I have pictures of what you and Riza do in your alone time…"

Hawkeye did not look over from where she was standing, but a very faint blush dusted across her cheeks. Other than that, she appeared unaffected.

"What do they do in their spare time?" Ed asked cautiously.

Grace glanced over to Mustang who shook his head back and forth. "They are planning you a huge surprise birthday party."

"Ew! I don't want that!" Ed yelled.

"Of course you don't." Mustang responded. "Say, if you marry this girl, then I'll drop all charges against you, and we can act like this never happened."

"But, I came to you for permission to marry her in the first place!"

"Don't question it; just accept it."

"I wasn't questioning—"

Roy raised a hand to silence him.

"Oh, thank you!" Eliza cheered as she hugged Mustang. "You're wonderful! But, on the topic of girls and such…Ed, who was that girl that you were with two days ago?"

Mustang crinkled his nose in disgust. "Don't remind me of her. After Ed, you, and Al ran off, Havoc left, too. It was just me and her. Thinking that I might as well score with someone, even if it wasn't you, I went on a date with her. Maeby, was it? I think it was. Not even five minutes into our date, I already wanted to kill myself. I tried to politely tell her that I wanted to leave. I even said, 'You're an annoying brat, and I want to go home,' but she thought that I was joking. Finally, when she was in a restroom 'making herself more beautiful,' I quietly slipped away. I pray that I never meet her again. Ever."

"Yes, well," Hawkeye said as she shooed them all out. "We'll be sure to attend your wedding, but it does seem like you are wasting the colonel's time at this point. I'm happy for you, Ed."

It wasn't until they were on the stairs at Central Command when the reality hit them all.

"Ed!" Eliza exclaimed as she jumped into his arms. "We're getting married! We'll be together forever now!" Ed smiled, and they kissed passionately.

Grace and smiled whilst watching them. Havoc got brave and decided to ask Grace a question. "When are we going to kiss?"

"Let's wait until our wedding day." Grace deflected. Havoc's smile faded.

Eliza stopped kissing Ed and spoke to them. "Let's have a double wedding!"

All four of them cheered and had a huge group hug.

"It will be a big change for Eddie…" Eliza said.

"We should go tell him!" replied Ed.

Ed and Eliza said their goodbyes to Havoc and Grace, and went on their way to Al's hotel room.

"Al!" Ed called as he opened the door.

"Brother!" Al answered. Al and Eddie were on the floor coloring with a pack of crayons and some paper.

"Eddie, I am your father." Ed blurted out.

"That was…a bit too brash." Eliza giggled.

Ed shook his head. "Eddie and Al, I am going to marry the love of my life: Eliza!"

"I'm so happy for you, Brother!" Al gave Ed a high-five.

Eddie, unsure of what to think, ran up and hugged Ed's knee.

Ed picked up Eddie, and Eliza hugged Ed. She motioned for Al to join, and yet another group hug was shared.

* * *

The _Professor Layton_, _Forrest Gump,_ _The Wizard of Oz_, and _Star Wars_ references though...

Also, the reason, aside from it fitting my story, that I made the military not want Ed to have a child out of wedlock is simple. In my head canon, _Fullmetal Alchemist_ takes place in the olden days. Actually, that's not even head canon. It takes place during World War II and such. Anyway, back then, having kids outside of being married was pretty serious. So yeah.


	6. The Final Adventure

So close to the end now. I am almost certain that Eliza will be the only one to read this, but I am actually kind of proud of my story. Kind of. The ending is rushed because I wanted to get started on my other stories right away, but here!

* * *

The first chance he got, Ed took Eliza and Eddie and Grace to Risembool to meet Winry and Pinako. Pinako approved of Eliza, and Winry supported Ed as well. Not surprisingly, Winry made a point to make sure that Eliza knew that Winry was Ed's _first_ crush. Ed hastily denied this accusation, but Al and even Pinako quickly shot him down.

The wedding was gorgeous. Jean and Ed wore matching black suits. Eliza and Grace wore matching white dresses with the exception being Grace's red sash and Eliza's blue one. The dresses had beaded flowers sewn into the bodice, and the bottom of the gown had just the right amount of sparkle.

Grace and Havoc got married first. Right after their engagement, Grace had told him that she was not changing her last name, so that matter was taken care of. It took Grace longer than it should have to say "I do." After the first minute, Jean started sweating and twitching. Grace stared at him with a completely blank gaze. It wasn't even one of her infamous stone-cold glares. It was absolutely blank. Five minutes passed, and a dejected tear streamed down Havoc's face. The priest noticed this and, sweating himself, repeated the vows. Grace instantly said "I do" the second time, and the two shared their first kiss. The kiss lasted for about two milliseconds, but Jean was satisfied nonetheless.

Ed and Eliza's marriage was much quicker. They both urged the priest to speak faster. When the priest told Ed to kiss the bride, Eliza lunged into his arms. Their kiss was extremely passionate and sweet. Ed almost cried tears of joy.

The audience was filled with many familiar faces. Of course, Al and Eddie were there. Amongst notable members of the military like Mustang, Armstrong, Hawkeye, Falman, Breda, Fuery, Ross, and Brosh, the Rockbells were there as well. Rose, Paninya, Russell and Fletcher, and even Shou Tucker made an appearance. There were many other friends there, too.

It wasn't until Izumi started crying tears of happiness for Ed that he started crying as well. Jean Havoc and Winry started crying, and soon, almost everyone in the vicinity was crying. Eliza, Al, Pinako, Sig, and Grace were some of the few that were not. Al and Eliza, and possibly Sig, were very emotional. Their happiness wasn't coming out as tears, but as the feeling of being so happy that one doesn't move. They just sat there with a goofy grin on their faces.

Grace told Havoc that she was not interested in having kids, but that she would consider adoption. Jean was a faithful husband. He loved Grace more than anything in the world. Even if Grace hardly showed it, she also loved Havoc deeply. Although not in the military herself, she saved Jean on more than one occasion.

Eliza and Ed lived a long, happy life together. After Eliza gave birth to twins—Kokoa and Hatsuharu—, Ed decided to leave the military. He still kept in touch with all of his pals, and they held big reunions at least twice a year in Eliza and Ed's new Risembool home. Al lived with them most of his life before they finally got his body back. Eliza was a bit disappointed to see Ed's automail arm replaced with a flesh one, but it sure felt better to have a soft hand massage her breasts than a cold, metal one!

Eddie grew up to be a state alchemist like his dad. Hatsuharu decided to take on being an automail mechanic, and trained as Aunt Winry's apprentice. Kokoa and Sheska became very close through their love of books, and Kokoa followed in Sheska's footsteps in becoming part of the military's intelligence core.

"Wow, we sure have come far," said an aging, reminiscing Ed as he plopped onto his easy chair.

A still well-built Eliza clad in her original blue dressed replied to him. "We sure have. Do you remember when I first wore this dress for you?"

"Wow, you kept it all this time? And what do you mean? You didn't wear it for me."

Eliza winked at him. "I sure did! My sister told me that there was a boy that I would find attractive walking to the market, and if I were to show up there too, that we would get married or something. Of course, I was highly skeptical of her at first. I didn't believe it until I saw you again at Central."

Ed still remained unbelieving. "I thought you lived alone at the time that we met."

"Grace literally visited me for a day trip. She said that my life would change drastically that day, and that she would have to see me before that happened! She's psychic or something. She left my house after I left for the store." Eliza started to laugh.

"She's freaky…I'm so glad our kids didn't inherit her creepiness!" Ed laughed with her.

When their laughing fit was done, Eliza stood up. "I'll go prepare us some breakfast." She brought back two pancakes and two glasses of chocolate milk for herself and for Ed.

"What the Hell is this?" Ed eyed the food suspiciously.

"It's your breakfast." Eliza took pride in the fact that her pancakes did not burn anymore. At least, they were now edible.

"I don't like milk…I hate it!" he said.

"You have to drink milk if you want to have strong bones! Besides, chocolate milk is good!" Eliza scolded and held the glass up to his mouth.

They both were still for a few seconds before they both started laughing again at the irony.

"I love you, Eliza." Ed pushed the chocolate milk away, and pulled her down for a kiss.

They kissed for a few seconds before pulling away. Eliza said, "I love you, too."

* * *

The sappiness of it all...

Fun fact: Kokoa is from _Rosario + Vampire_, and Hatsuharu is from _Fruits Basket_. Those are my cousin's favorite Japanese names, so I used them!

But why am I a creepy, psychic stalker? The world may never know.


End file.
